The present invention relates to a telephone call management system and method, and more particularly to a telephony device and method for call management of a local telephone circuit.
In developing capabilities for computer telephony integration (CTI), many telephone call management systems have been created in which computer software assists a caller in accomplishing the desired call management action. Such call management actions include, but are not limited to, placing telephone calls by entering a name or telephone number, answering telephone calls, placing telephone calls on hold, or conferencing in an additional party. Such call management requests are typically made by users of the call management system through various means, including keyboard and mouse. These prior art solutions typically require the user to be located at, or in close proximity to the computer acting as a telephony device, where the user has ready access to conventional input/output mechanisms.
It is desirable to also provide call management capabilities of a telephony device to a user who is not located at the computer, as this can be a considerable inconvenience when compared to the existing standard where telephone extensions may be located throughout a house or business. In addressing this desired functionality, it is proposed that remote telephone extensions be used as an input/output device to allow the user to provide call management requests to the telephony device from any telephone set that is physically connected to the same local telephone circuit as the telephony device.
While computer-based call management has been a recognized endeavor in the industry, prior products have included one or more of the following constraints: direct, local interaction with the computer (not through a telephone); a requirement that contact between the computer and a telephone user be initiated by a dialed telephone call, and that the call management be executed on a special-function computer system such as a private branch exchange (PBX), for which the sole application is telephone switching and management.
What is needed therefore is a method and apparatus which provides call management capabilities to all telephone sets connected to a local telephone circuit and which is inexpensive enough to be used in a home environment.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for telephone call management. The method includes the steps of detecting an off-hook state of a telephone circuit that carries a the telephone signal; reducing a dial tone signal of the telephone signal; receiving the telephone signal including a command signal from a telephone set coupled to the telephone circuit; determining a call management action that corresponds with the command signal; and executing the call management action.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a telephony device. The telephony device includes an off-hook monitor, an execution means for executing a call management action, a signal reducer, and a command processor. The off-hook monitor, the execution means, and the signal reducer are each operatively coupled to a local telephone circuit via a telephone interface. The command processor is operatively coupled to the off-hook monitor and the signal reducer. The off-hook monitor is configured to detect whether the local telephone circuit is in an off-hook state. The signal reducer is configured to receive a telephone signal having a dial tone signal and to transmit a dial tone reduced telephone signal when the local telephone circuit is in the off-hook state. The command processor is configured to receive the dial tone reduced telephone signal that includes a command signal from a telephone set coupled to the local telephone circuit, to determine a call management action that corresponds with the command signal, and to send a number of control signals to said execution means to effectuate the call management action.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a call management system. The call management system includes a local telephone circuit, a first telephone set, a second telephone set, and a telephony device. The first telephone set, the second telephone set, and the telephony device are each coupled to the local telephone circuit. The telephony device includes an off-hook monitor that detects an off-hook state on the local telephone circuit, and a command processor which recognizes a voice command signal transmitted from an input telephone set that is selected from the first telephone set and the second telephone set.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method for telephone call management.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method for telephone call management.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for telephone call management that is inexpensive enough to be implemented in a home.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for telephone call management that supports voice commands.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for telephone call management that may be implemented in a general purpose computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful telephony device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a telephony device that may be used from any telephone connected to the same local telephone circuit as the telephony device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful call management system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved call management system that supports voice commands.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.